Drunken kiss
by Mr Guinea Pig's bostik sandal
Summary: In which Gwaine is a persistent drunk and wants to have fun. While Percival just wants to go to sleep, knowing that Gwaine is okay.


"I better go and get that drunken bastard from the bar," mumbled Percival, getting out of his seat.

Because if he didn't go and get Gwaine, then the people who ran the tavern would have to drag his passed out ass outside, then leave him there so they could shut the bar for the night and get some sleep. Well it was more so to get him out of there before he did or said something stupid like make a drunken bet, the last bet he made he lost and had to wear a dress the whole day. And by the whole day, it meant that he had to even wear it to training and he was never able to live it down. Some of the knights still joke about it, but even after that incident he still hasn't changed. Another incident that happened was Gwaine once got really drunk and started crying about how much he missed Lancelot, and about how beautiful and perfect he was. He was so intoxicated that Percival had to carry him back to his chambers like a child since he couldn't stand, then plonk him on bed and watch over him. If he didn't than he might have vomited in his sleep or he might have hurt himself.

Percival stopped thinking about the reasons why he should get him, because it was just delaying him from getting his drunken friend. He headed out of castle and to the tavern, keeping on guard if anything decided to jump out at him. When he arrived at the tavern and opened door, it wasn't as bad as he though, everyone was sitting down and drinking. There was no singing, dancing on tables; heck, there wasn't even any gambling. But none of that seemed to matter because Gwaine was still drunk as usual. Percival walked over to Gwaine who was talking to a few friends, he turned his head with a drunken smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well. Look who's shown up," said Gwaine, standing up to put an arm around Percival. After a bit of fumbling around he managed to get his arm around he's friend's shoulder, though he was struggling to keep up on his tippy toes. "Let me tell you about this guy," explained Gwaine, preparing for a speech. "Can like someone! Anyone! Tell me why this guy doesn't have girlfriend?" He announced loudly, taking another sip of beer.

This made Percival embarrassed, not only was Gwaine making a fool of himself, but he was loudly telling the tavern (well more like the whole of Camelot) that he wasn't in a relationship. This was because he hadn't found the girl for him yet. "Well actually I came here to ask why you aren't in bed yet." Percival retorted, ready to take him out of the tavern and into his chambers before he said something insensitive or stupid again.

"Because I need a drink to relax after a day of training with that whiny princess," replied Gwaine, putting his drink down on the table. At this point everyone was staring at the scene Gwaine had made. And at this time Percival wanted no more than to get out of there more than anything.

"You need to go to bed, now," said Percival, dragging his ass out of the tavern

"But I'm not tired yet. Can't I stay here a little longer?" Gwaine begged, trying to get out of Percival's grip, but failed.

"No!"

"Fine, tight ass"

They finally got out of the tavern, Percival was happy that he had gotten that far. Gwaine was having trouble walking in his drunken state; another problem was that he wouldn't shut up. He kept rambling about random things like the price of apples and about why their knight's uniforms were red. Percival managed to tune him out until they were at his chambers, now all he had to do was get Gwaine on to his bed and stay with him until he passed out.

Sadly that didn't happen, because Gwaine had other plans. Plans that were going to make things harder for Percival but more fun for Gwaine. Because the second Percival closed the door, Gwaine swung around and pinned him too it, sneaking his hand to the side to lock it. Even though Percival could have just pushed him off and left Gwaine to his own devices, he didn't want him to cause a ruckus while everyone was sleeping, especially while he was drunk.

"What are you doing?" Percival demanded.

Gwaine never answered that questioned, he just kissed Percival. He was shocked none the less but eventually eased into the kiss. But then Percival remembered why he was here, to get Gwaine into bed. He was thinking of shoving him off but then he felt arms snake around his neck to hold him, closer. Gwaine finally parted for air, only to kiss him again, this time putting his tongue in his mouth. Percival could taste the ale that he had drunk, it actually tasted rather nice. He actually got so wrapped up in the kiss, he just forgot about it all.

Gwaine pulled out of the kiss and started nibbling down his neck, Percival flinched when reach a sensitive spot. Gwaine just smirked and started to kiss that area, trying to leave a mark. This is when Percival finally pulled Gwaine off him; he really didn't want a mark. The knights would ask days on end how it got there and Gwaine probably would have made a joke because he probably wouldn't even remember since he's drunk.

"What was that for? I thought you were enjoying it," Asked Gwaine, feeling kind of hurt.

"I figured it's time you get some rest, you've had too much fun for one night," replied Percival, being stern with him. He really just wanted to go to bed and sleep

"I never knew you cared."

I never knew that you were such a good kisser," Percival was actually telling the truth instead of mocking him.

* * *

Yeah I know this story sucks. I really needed a different type of Perwaine for once, something a little more physical. I will probably re-write it some other time but for now it will stay like this. Review if you like it or if you want to complain about how much it sucks, favourite if you really liked and please don't follow because this is a one-shot. Thank you for reading.

Ciao~ Rune-Yami


End file.
